


Why Have One Mate When You Can Have More?

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Name Calling, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega's are different than just regular boys ((explained in fic and in notes before)), Omega/Omega Relationship, Rimming, Seriously Read the tagged relationships - this is a fic where they are all together, read with caution this is a fuck fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Both the Yuri's have had a hidden relationship with each other for years. They both decide to tell their alpha's of it though. Will their summer get better or will their alpha's not agree with two omega's in a relationship.





	Why Have One Mate When You Can Have More?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I tagged everything correctly. This was the one I had the most fun writing and I got a little carried away from it. As the tags state this is a story about Yuri/Yuuri and Yuri/Yuuri/Viktor/Otabek. In this story, Male Omega's have the anatomy of both females and males... so they have a Vagina, a Clit, and a Dick too. It comes up more than once in this story so if that isn't like what you like to read in ABO stories then do not read this or proceed with the caution that you've been warned and ignored it... same goes with me 'fucking' with all the ships. I really wanted to write a story with Yuri/Yuuri and I kinda got carried away. I'm not even sorry though.

If you asked Otabek and Viktor how they felt, they'd probably tell you they thought they were dreaming. Their wildest dreams playing out in front of them like a live action porn they never thought they'd get the right to see. 

Yuri and Yuuri naked on their knees, their heads faced down in the perfect pose of Omega submission. They'd told their mates they would do whatever was told of them. 

Yuri and Yuuri had always had a tiny crush on each other but never thought the relationship would go anywhere, since they were both Omegas and it was frowned upon in society. Their sleepovers in cheerleader camp were something they kept to themselves for the longest time before their mates came along. Yuuri could never keep anything from Viktor and told him straight away after one drunk night together what he and Yuri did behind closed doors, he'd been able to watch them a few times from their videos they sent him, but when Otabek joined the picture everything changed. Otabek Altin, the captain of the football team and head alpha at the school, it was only a matter of time before one of the Yuri's ended up being his mate, Viktor was just glad it ended up being the blonde Yuri so he had a chance with the other. Viktor Nikiforov never fit in with the jocks or cheerleaders and pinned after the Yuri's from afar, he was the star in all the school plays and musicals, completely shattering the views on alpha's boys like Otabek set. Yuri had only told Otabek about his time with Yuuri when they spoke of what would happen tonight, needless to say his mouth was overcome with drool that Yuri gladly licked up purring like a kitten. 

"What would you have us do, sirs," the Yuri's said at the same time, their eyes still glued to the spot on the bed they'd been staring at waiting for their alphas to stop thinking with their knots. 

"Fuck," both Otabek and Viktor cursed under their breath. The alpha's looked at each other before looking at the omegas in front of them, the smell of sex heavy in the air before they even started. 

"I don't know," Viktor told them, Otabek agreed. They sat back in the chairs they'd brought into the room from the kitchen. "Just do whatever you would if we weren't here." Otabek told them. 

The two Yuri's heads shot up and they smirked. "As you wish." They purred out at the same time, before turning to each other and latching on to the other's lips. Their mouths moved in a fight of dominance that Yuri won over when he dragged his tongue over the roof of Yuuri's mouth. The older Yuri cried out at the jolt of electricity that spot always sent down his spine, he could feel the slick leaking out of him. Yuuri moved his hands from Yuri's neck, sliding them down the pale skin in front of him till he reached the curve of Yuri's ass. Nails bit into skin as his hands moved down the globes of Yuri's behind till they teased at Yuri's hole already dripping with slick. 

Yuri grabbed onto the longer strands of Yuuri's hair to pull away from the kiss and latch onto the mating bite that Viktor had left. It secretly made both of them sad that they could never leave a mark on the other, their teeth not sharp enough to leave a mark that stayed. Instead they just left dark hickeys in the middle like the one Yuri was working on. His hands moving down Yuuri's front to reach his middle, feeling the slick that pooled there. 

Viktor and Otabek watched with rapt attention on the edge of their seats. Waiting to see who would break first and push their finger into the other. 

Yuuri broke first, no longer able to tease with Yuri kissing on his neck the way he was. He pushed two fingers in and quickly began moving them around. His head was thrown back with a loud moan as Yuri bit down hard over his mating bite and pushed in three fingers. They'd been with each other long enough to know each other's limits and just how to push those. His hole pushed out more slick as it flexed around the fingers dancing inside of him. 

"Spirit fingers." He laughed between his hard moans. "Really Yuri, you know I hate when you do that." 

"Exactly why I am," Yuri answered, pulling back from Yuuri's neck to show off his smirk. That smirk quickly falling from his face as Yuuri pushed in two more fingers moving the four around inside of him as if nothing was stopping it. Yuri supposed with all the sex he and Otabek had had and how huge Otabek was, four fingers was probably nothing to his hole by now, after all they'd just got done having sex only a few minutes before leaving and coming to meet Yuuri and Viktor at the cabin. 

"Beka," Yuri moaned out. "Tell- tell us what to do." His voice breaking at the end of the statement when Yuuri's fingers pressed on that spot inside of him. "Now, please." He added knowing that was Yuuri's way of telling him that he shouldn't talk to his alpha like that, even if he was speaking to his alpha with another omega's fingers up his ass. 

"Do you have a double ended dildo," Otabek questioned. His voice coming out alpha strong from how turned on he was, but he wouldn't touch himself until the fun really began. 

"N- no. We haven't had the money to buy one yet," Yuuri answered him. 

"Uhm. Actually," Viktor started reaching into his bag. "I bought two, when I found out we were coming here tonight. The bigger one is for you guys. Th- the smaller one is for if Otabek and I were supposed to do anything tonight. Si- since it's your nights to be in charge." 

Otabek looked at the stuttering mess of theater student sitting next to him. He looked him up and down, the grey haired boy didn’t ever seem like an alpha to Otabek. It wasn't like Otabek liked that he judged one's gender on their looks, but Viktor always screamed omega to him, at best beta. He always thought that Viktor was built like Yuri's, they even had similar hair. After looking the other alpha up and down and looking back to his mate to see the glint in Yuri's eyes he knew he was in trouble. 

"Next time." Yuri said, and Otabek let out a breath. He'd been raised to think against anything like this, and even though Yuri was teaching him that he shouldn’t listen to that. He knew better than to speak his mind at the thought, right now. Like Yuri said, there was always next time. 

"This time though. I think I know exactly what we should do." 

There it was. The trouble Otabek saw in Yuri's eyes. 

"Me and Yuuri?" Otabek gasped, his eyes wide wondering what was going through his omega's brain. 

"Yes. Well no. You'll just be laying under Yuuri. Your dick isn't going anywhere inside of him. I may be able to take it, but I don't think Yuuri can handle that. No offence Viktor." He shrugged. 

The alpha's moved on the bed to lay under and omega that wasn't theirs. Their legs enter twined in the middle, Viktor's right over Otabek's left and Otabek's right over Viktor's left. Their feet by the other's head and their hands at their sides. 

"Just one more thing." Yuuri said before both alpha's heard clicks before they felt them. Their hands were cuffed together by their middle with a spreader bar between them to keep them from moving their hand without moving the others hand with it. "That way it'll still be like your touching your own omega." Yuri grinned. 

'What the fuck did I get myself into,' Otabek thought. His head raised next as Yuuri placed a pillow under it, Yuri doing the same to Viktor. 

"Watch carefully, Beka." Yuri told him before moving by his feet to straddle Viktor's head. Otabek growled under his breath at another alpha tongue touching his omega in such a private place. Before he could voice his thoughts though Yuuri spoke into his ear. 

"Yuri told me he secretly had wished that Viktor could do that to him. He'd always wondered if my alpha lived up to my praises about his mouth." Yuuri licked the hickey on Otabek's neck before continuing and looking at the other couple. "Does that face tell you he's as good as you are, or better." 

This time Otabek did growl out, before his brain kicked in and he remembered his feet were bare and could move. He looked over at Yuuri with his eyebrow raised before moving his foot closer to Yuri. 

Viktor's tongue was playing in the folds of Yuri's vagina, licking up to the tiny clit that lay behind his little dick. Otabek pushed his big toe into Yuri's ass hole, slick with Yuri's wet. 

'Omega's were weird little creatures.' Had always been a thought that went through Otabek's brain. Their bodies born their gender. They didn't grow into it like others did. They were born with both a vagina and a dick, for easy child bearing. It was Otabek's understanding that this was why male omegas were so rare since most parents would opt to just give their son the surgery to remove their penis. Omega's penis' were worthless anyways, had always been those parents reply whenever the child grew up to find out they should have been a rare omega male, not some weird looking omega female. 

Otabek shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the mewl that Yuri let out when he moved his toe around. He knew he'd probably be punished later for going outside what was expected of him tonight, just watching, and started to participate. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and spoke with Yuri in some unknown way before Yuri was moving and Otabek's leg was pulled down. "No touching." Yuuri whispered in his ear. "Your turn to watch. My alpha is going to make your slut of an omega come from just his mouth." 

Otabek's eyes widened at the words that came from Yuuri's mouth. He looked over at the meek omega next to him with his jaw dropped. 

"Watch that mouth, I might just have to hop on it to see if what Yuri claims is true too." 

Otabek's mouth closed right away, and he was thanked with a small kiss from Yuuri on his cheek. 

"Oh, I forgot." Yuuri said in a voice as if he just remembered something. He moved away from Otabek and grabbed onto Yuri's hips to pull him down so his ass hole would be licked by Viktor instead. "My mouth is also going to make your whore cum." 

Yuri's lips circled around Yuuri's clit as his tongue started to flick at it. His hand reaching up to loosely encircle Yuri's dick. Yuuri's head blocked what Viktor’s was doing to Yuri from Otabek's view. He wanted to sit up and watch but Yuuri the flexible little shit had laid down next to him with a leg thrown over his lap to know if he moved at all. 

Yuri's pleased moans at being taken care of by another alpha while his watched and his omega played with him too, it was all too much for him to last much longer. He opened his eyes to look at Otabek, the way his lips were in a silent growl was all it took for Yuri to fall over the edge for the first time that night. God, he loved being a male omega, unlimited orgasms. Come spilled from his vagina, eagerly licked up by the alpha and omega's tongues as they fought to see who could lick Yuri clean first. Viktor cleaned up the last drops of Yuri's come as he licked back to push his tongue into Yuri's ass one more time, mixing his come and slick to make Yuri moan and if Yuuri had licked around his clit for even a second longer he would have come again. 

"So," Yuuri started when he backed away from Yuri. "Should we play with both the dildo's then. We have two anyways that are all ours. Since you're such a cock slut, I doubt one would be enough to fill you full." 

"Be- Beka isn't even enough sometimes," Yuri breathed out. 

"Damn, Otabek, you hear that," Viktor commented when Yuri extracted himself from his face, and Yuuri was done licking it clean. "Your omega is such a slut he can't even get enough from your big dick anymore." 

Otabek knew they were just talking, that Yuri liked being called names, but he growled possessively anyways. 

"Calm down baby. You know your dick is plenty big for me. Just sometimes, I want to be double stuffed. Yuuri fucks me sometimes with his dick and a toy, they're some of the best orgasm's I've had without you." 

"I'm going to make him squirt tonight," Yuuri promised, helping Yuri get into position. The other omega's ass cheeks were right over his alpha's hard cock. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from licking up from his alpha's balls to his omega's clit when Yuri was lain right. "Have you ever done that Beka?" 

Otabek knew better this time than to answer. He just bit his lip remembering of the night that he made Yuri squirt for the first time and how for the rest of the night he kept doing the thing again just to watch his baby do it again and again. 

Yuuri got into position next, his cheeks around Otabek's hard cock that laid forgotten on his stomach until it felt warm skin around it. 

Yuuri pushed the smaller of the dildos into their asses and put the thicker of the two into their vaginas. He teased Yuri's clit as he moved around loving how the first orgasm calmed his lover down enough to lay and take what was given to him. 

"Don’t you just love it when Yuri is reduced to taking and moans," Yuuri whispered his question into Otabek's ear. Otabek shook his head yes in return, that was one of his favorite past times with Yuri. He loved turning the smart mouthed brat, into a moaning cock slut. Of course, this time it wasn't him at all that did it, it didn't matter to him though, Yuri was beautiful like this. 

Yuri and Yuuri started moving. It took them a few moments to find a rhythm that matched the other and that didn't cause the alpha's below them to move too much. 

Otabek raised his hands to move to Yuuri's clit, he pinched it softly in his fingers just like he did to his Yuri. He was almost surprised when his Yuri and Yuuri threw their heads back at the same time making the same loud mewl and his lap got a little damper. 

"I never knew you liked to be treated roughly like my Yuri does," Otabek whispered into Yuuri's ear just loud enough for him to hear. 

"Did I do it right," Viktor questioned into Yuri's ear. 

"Better if you just shut up and do as I say." Yuri replied, "but yes, you did it perfectly." He moved his head to the side and lay a soft kiss on Viktor's cheek. 

Viktor and Otabek kept their hands on the omega's in their laps, rubbing and pitching at them every few moments. Yuuri's legs began to tremble where they were parted over the alpha's arms. Yuri wasn't fairing much better as his back kept arching. 

"Viktor, Beka," The Yuri's moaned out. "We- want you to bite us." Both alphas took a start to that. Their pleasure by proxy taking a backseat as their brains told them how wrong that sentence was. "We're all together now. We- we want to show that." 

Viktor bit down on Yuri's bare shoulder first, Yuuri saw it coming when he looked down at Viktor's face to see what he thought about it. Yuuri moved to push the dildo's in to Yuri harder and Viktor pinched at his little red clit and teeth broke the skin on his neck. Yuri threw his head back and squirted with a loud yell before his dick released the rest of his come. Yuri lay there catching his breath with his eyes closed, that had only ever happened a few times before and once it did he knew his fun for the night would have to take a backseat for a little bit to regain his composure. 

Otabek bit down on the bare side of Yuuri's neck giving is clit the same treatment with one hand and pushing the dildo in harder with his other. The slick on it almost making it impossible to get a good handle on, but when he did he was happy to make the omega over him do the same thing his omega just did. 

"That- I've- What?" 

"I know how to treat my omega." Otabek commented when he released his teeth from Yuuri's neck. "No worries. I'll give Viktor all my secrets." He kissed Yuuri on the cheek. 

"N- now- ah shit- now it's your time to come." Yuri finally breathed out. The cuffs on Otabek and Viktor's wrists were undone. "Beka, come here." Yuri whined not able to move by himself. 

Otabek grabbed onto the hips of his new omega and moved up the bed to lay next to Viktor. He and Viktor shared a kiss as their hands moved the omega's back to their original alpha's laps. They tasted their mates blood on the other alpha's tongue and their dicks twitched with the thoughts of being able to finally have sex with their omega's. 

Yuuri lay on his stomach over Viktor, when the alphas broke their kiss Viktor's lips latched onto Yuuri's neck to lick up to excess blood before kissing Yuuri soundly on the lips. Otabek doing the same to Yuri. Both alphas moved their fingers up and down their omega's folds, rubbing their clits, before encircling their dicks. The omegas were wet again in a few minutes and the alpha's shared another kiss as they pushed into their omega's vaginas. 

"Gunna knot you full of my pups," Otabek commented before grabbing Yuri's hips and moving him roughly on his dick. 

"Same," Viktor said. "Same baby," he told his omega before grabbing Yuuri's hips and roughly fucking him too. 

The alpha's waited until their omegas came one last time, the omega's swallowing each other's screams in a kiss as they felt their alpha's knot them. 

\-- 

Yuri and Yuuri held the other's hand as their original alphas stood on the other sides of them. The Yuri's shared a kiss as they entered the main hall of the school. They could already hear the displeased whispers. The shirts they chose to wear were matching, off the shoulder, white tee's that barely covered their stomachs. Their shorts barely covered their ass, and everyone could see the bruises they'd got from not leaving the cabin at all that Summer. Each omega having bruises and hickeys from the other and from both their alphas. They knew they were going to love this relationship forever, no matter how unconventional it was. They knew they were all in love and that’s all that was of import. The pups in both Yuri's belly from Otabek was just the first in their litter they'd raise together. Viktor loved their slightly pudgy belly's full of his cum and Otabek's babies, he couldn’t wait until it was the other way around already planning the night in his head when it would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six -- Rimming. Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega.


End file.
